fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fishes
All fishes are obtained through fishing in a body of water using a fishing rod. Different bodies of water contain different fishes, and as such, rarer fishes are caught in more dangerous places. All are needed for Collectus. List of Known Fishes |- | |Stanfish |''A common fish that inhabits lakes and rivers.'' |100 |7 |☆ | |- | |Bass |''A common fish in lakes and rivers.'' |180 |11 |☆ | |- | |Heavyhead Fish |''A Heavyhead Fish, this fish keeps a level head by staying low to the sea floor.'' |200 |20 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Proudfish |''The Proudfish keep to themselves on lake floors, staying in small dazzling groups.'' |220 |10 |☆ | |- | |Lake Gooble |''GOOBLE fish!'' |250 |14 |☆ | |- | |Garbagefish |''This fish reeks! Why this slimey fish exists in the first place, we may never know. It uses its huge tusks to dig up the ocean floor for food.'' |280 |15 |☆☆ | |- | |Bulbus Fish |''The eyes on this Bulbus Fish seem too big for its own good. They prowl the waters looking for anything the less observant fish have left behind.'' |350 |25 |☆☆ | |- | |Shrimp |''A little shrimp. Mortal enemy to that of the Gnome people.'' |400 |15 |☆ | |- | |Mudfish |''A fish that lives in the mud on the bottom of the lakes.'' |600 |16 |☆ | |- | |Blackrock Skimmerfish |''This common pondfish fills the surprisingly dense pond in front of Blackrock Mountain.'' |800 |20 |☆☆ | |- | |Algae Worm |''This slimey worm reeks of algae. The worm patrols lake floors, slurping up algae as it goes along.'' |1,000 |15 |☆ | |- | |Sand Slime |''A slime creature covered in sand. Or is it made of sand?'' |1,000 |8 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Coldwater Shrimp |''This chilly little shrimp seems comfortable in frozen waters.'' |1,000 |30 |☆☆ | |- | |Frozen Lake Gooble |''This Lake Gooble is frozen stiff! How it managed to hook itself, we may never know.'' |1,000 |25 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Rock Carp |''This carp's scales are as hard as stone, but the fish itself is relatively weightless.'' |1,100 |25 |☆☆ | |- | |Clownfish |''This red nose fish is named after something called a Clownfish. Its puffy fins help to muffle the sound of its own bad jokes.'' |2,000 |10 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Magma Worm |''A worm that eats, breathes and lives magma.'' |2,500 |20 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Gelafish |''A floating Gelafish. These creatures of light never float too far from where they are born and act as landmarks for the other fish of the sea.'' |2,500 |15 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Bottomdweller |''Bottomdwellers love to hang around the water's floor, feasting on sand and Sand Slimes.'' |2,600 |15 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Red Clapper |''This red fish has some seriously wide fins. Legend says giant Red Clappers used to clap their fins together to create powerful tsunamis, but such an anomaly has never been recorded.'' |3,000 |30 |☆☆ | |- | |Coilfish |''The Coilfish can generate a huge amount of power using the three magma coils on its snoot.'' |3,300 |33 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Bignose Angler |''Bignose Angler fish lure their prey with their glowing red beacon. When a fish approaches the Angler, it lashes out with Its huge nose to knock the fish out.'' |4,500 |50 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Conglomerate |''A strange conglomeration. Its origins are unknown.'' |4,500 |25 |☆☆ | |- | |Ogrefish |''Named by and after the Ogre themselves, these fish act as alpha predators in their water holes.'' |5,000 |25 |☆☆ | |- | |Shockjaw |''A striped Shockjaw fish. Its expressive gills seem to buzz with electricity.'' |5,000 |50 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Sniffer Fish |''This snooty fish prowls the lower depths of the lakes and ponds. It uses its long nose to sniff out algae worms.'' |5,000 |40 |☆☆☆ | |- | |Lagoonneck Fish |''This long-necked fish coils itself back like a snake. It uses its length to stick its head deep between rocks and crevices in search of algae and waterbugs.'' |5,000 |40 |☆☆ | |- | |Bonefish |''A wild Bonefish. These creepy ocean-dwellers can live nearly 100 years but rarely do they come close to the surface.'' |7000 |50 |☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Ocean Platycricket |''Dangerous but friendly, the Ocean Platycricket usually likes to keep to itself. Only in when in danger will a Platycricket lash out against anyone, while only in a calm environment will its friendly persona appear.'' |7,000 |50 |☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Ghost Clapper |''This fish hardly seems to exist. Its ghostly image unclear, only the sound of a faint clapping drums around it. What does it applaud?'' |7,000 |50 |☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Blue Ogrefish |''A Blue Ogrefish. Usually a solitary creature, the Blue Ogrefish tends to live in coral infested areas.'' |7,500 |35 |☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Cyclops Shockjaw |''The big black eye of this Cyclops Shockjaw eyes you with an electric energy. The gaze of one of these fish can zap a shrimp to dust.'' |8,000 |50 |☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Goliath Algae Worm |''A giant Goliath Algae Worm. It seems twice as big as a normal worm.'' |10,000 |100 |☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Shark |''A dangerous predator of the ocean. Hooking something this big is quite impressive!'' |10,000 |200 |✰✰✰✰✰ | |- | |Garnoth Fish |''An unusual Garnoth Fish. It seems half fish, half something else entirely.'' |10,000 |50 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Dragon Shrimp |''A ferocious Dragon Shrimp. Sturdy red scales line the shrimp, protecting it from most predators.'' |10,000 |100 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Ancient Magma Fish |''These ancient magma fish are said to swim in the molten lakes far beneath the ground. They are often considered to be one of the oldest fish in existence as they have been around since the very first magma was first formed.'' |12,000 |150 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Riverlord Fish |''This huge fish rules over the riverlands.'' |25,000 |100 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Bozo |''Thought to have once been a species of coral, the Bozo is a strange creature capable of moving around by swinging its three arms wildly. It floats around in the current, only thrashing itself away when it senses predators about.'' |30,000 |200 |✩✩✩✩✩ | |- | |Centennial Catfish |''With its extraordinary size and might this rare catfish species can live up to 100 years.'' |100,000 |50 |☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Storyfish |''Memories of the past long forgotten, the Storyfish exists as a remnant of what was. Once, a million Storyfish roamed a world of water, engrossing the world with infinite tales of wonder, adventure, love, and fear. Whispered or legend, the words were lost to time, but their meaning would come again.'' |100,000 |100 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Serpent of the Deep |''The Serpent of the Deep only appears in hazy dreams and unheard of tales. Its meek presence seems filled with dark intention.'' |100,000 |200 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Oddity |''This creature seems to be made of a strange jagged material. The oddity doesn't belong here, its very presence warping the reality around it.'' |100,000 |200 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |The Immortal Crustacean |''This strange crab glows with the knowledge of eons. Whatever it seems to know, it doesn't share. Faint markings line the back of its shell, but time seems to have washed away any hopes of reading them.'' |100,000 |200 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |Jerryfish |''What's the deal with this thing? This oddly named 'fish' doesn't look like a fish at all. Without for or direction, this fish's aura seems like a bad joke made reality.'' |100,000 |500 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |- | |King of the Sea |''Long ago a nameless fish roamed the ocean. Though none recognized his claim, the fish sought to keep the sea safe. As the ages passed, the fish's name and true purpose lost to time, legend overcame truth and the world warped myth into reality.'' |250,000 |500 |☆☆☆☆☆ | |} Category:Items